Cold Beginnings
by tears-of-forever
Summary: Hermione is Head girl...Draco is Head boy...Will this be Hermione's worst year at Hogwarts?
1. Cold Beginnings Chapter One

It was the beginning of another long year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a rainy beginning to Hermione Granger's seventh year. She was Head girl, unsurprisingly, and contemplated all summer who the Head boy could be.

"Not, not Draco." she had wished all summer. She was the smartest girl, and he had to be the smartest boy. She muttered her wish the whole walk towards the Head boy and girl compartment on the Hogwarts Express. As she opened the door, her face transformed into disgust. The boy returned her loathing. As she sat across Draco, Hermione knew that her year wasn't going to have a very good start.

All during the first-year sorting, Hermione kept thinking of the pale blond boy. Through dinner, she dreaded the ever closing time until they had to share the Head boy and girl tower. Her eyes kept flicking towards him, and she sighed. How could this happen? To me of all people to have to share a room ?

"How will I be able to sit there, planning events with that worm?" she asked, aloud.

"I do' 'ow," Ron answered, stupidly through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Hermione scowled at him and left the table.

"What did I do?" Ron asked Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders.

As Hermione walked up to her new dormitory, she knew her year was going to be the worst one ever. After giving the old woman in the portrait the password, she climbed up a set of stairs to her new common room. The new common room she would share with Draco Malfoy.

There were four doors in the common room. Two had the Slytherin symbol over them: One was Draco's bedroom, the other was his bathroom. The other two doors had the Gryffindor symbol over it: One was Hermione's bedroom, the other was her bathroom.

"Hello" greeted Draco, seated in a chair.

"Hello," Hermione replied, walking past him.

"Have a good summer?" he asked, with a hint of surprising concern.

"Why would you care?" she asked him, eyes narrowing.

"Just to be nice," he answered.

"You nice? Never in a million your information, I had a lovely summer. I just hope you won't ruin my school year."

"Fine. Be that way." Draco got up and walked to his room, a touch of anger in every stride.

"Good God, what has happened to him?" she asked herself.

It seemed to Hermione as if Draco asked her that question because he really wanted to know. But why? What had happened to Draco Malfoy, once supposed heir of Slytherin, over the summer. What had turned him to want to be nice to Hermione Granger?


	2. Cold Beginnings Chapter Two

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the screech of a snowy-white owl. Pulling the note off the owl's foot, Hermione noticed the owl was Hedwig, Harry's owl.

Dear Hermione,

What happened last night? Ron was just trying to help. How come you missed breakfast? Class starts in half an hour. Transfiguration. I heard we get to change our desks into owls!.

Harry

"Half an hour!" shrieked Hermione. She rushed to get dressed. Grabbing her books, bag, and wand, Hermione ran past a very harassed looking Draco.

"Hermione-" Draco began, but was cut off by Hermione's bushy brown hair whirring past him. Making it just in time to charms class, Hermione sat down next to Ron and Harry.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"Later," she muttered.

After explaining to the class that they in fact would be turning their desks into owls, Professor McGonagall assigned pairs.

"Potter and Weasley. Longbottom and Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy and Granger." Hermione groaned, which Professor McGonagall soon noticed and narrowed her eyes at. Getting up to practice with Draco, Hermione clenched her wand in frustration.

"First we share a tower. Now we're partners. I don't believe this," Hermione whispered to herself, beginning to get angry. "Let's begin," Hermione ordered and very easily turned her desk into a beautiful white barn owl the size of her book. Not to be outdone, Draco turned his into a great horned owl, the size of his desk. "Show off," muttered Hermione. "Try this," she told him as she transfigured her owl so that it was now twice the size of Draco's.

"Alright-" Draco began.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!" Professor McGonagall rushed over and reduced both the owls back into desks. She dismissed the class as the bell rang, but held back Draco and Hermione. "Never, in all my years - just because you are Head boy and Head girl, you have no right to transfigure animals as big as those owls. I asked you to simply turn your desk into an owl. What do you do? You transfigure your owls to humongous proportions. Detention, both of you. Tonight in my office. You may go."

"This is the worst day of my life," Draco complained.

"Well, it's your fault," retorted Hermione.

"Mine?"

"Yes."

"Well I never."

"Just shut up, and go to class Draco."

***

Later that day, Hermione started to feel guilt about how she had lashed out at Draco. Yet, it was his fault that they had both received detentions that night. If he hadn't shown off, we wouldn't be spending more time together in detention. Hermione thought to herself.

"I hate him.I hate him.I hate him." Hermione said aloud as she entered the common room.

"Hate who?" asked Draco. Hermione just scowled at went to her room, leaving Draco to figure out the answer. Sitting on her bed, Hermione began her charms homework. After ten minutes, she looked up to a distraction: a large, brown owl tapped on her window. Just like she had that morning, Hermione opened her window, took the note, and closed the window after the owl. The note was for both Hermione and Draco, but Hermione wanted to read what it said first and in private.

Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,

You will both come to my office tonight at exactly 11:00. Bring your wands. If there are anymore incidents involving you two, I shall have to reexamine your positions as Head boy and girl.

Professor M. McGonagall

Hermione read and reread the letter. "anymore incidents involving you two, I shall have to reexamine your positions as Head boy and girl." What would her parents think if she lost her position as Head girl? What would Harry think? Ron? The entire school? Hermione walked briskly into the common, dropped the note in Draco's lap, and left to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Joining Harry and Ron at their table, Hermione told them everything.

"Reexamine your positions? Hermione they can't do that." Voiced Ron, exasperated.

"Of course they can," Hermione replied.

"Look, they can kick Draco out as Head boy, but they won't do it to you," responded Harry. "Not if we can help it," he added in a hurry.

"Thanks guys. Well, hopefully this detention will be the last one we spend together," Hermione hoped. At the end of dinner, she left the Great Hall for the library. Pulling out her charms work, she worked diligently until she noticed it was five minutes until eleven.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Hermione rushed out of the library. Skidding to a stop outside Professor McGonagall's office, she tried to catch her breath. She walked into the office, sneered at Draco, and sat down. Draco looked sorry for that. But why?


	3. Cold Beginnings Chapter Three

After a night of helping our Professor McGonagall transfigure objects back to their original forms, which first and second years had either engorged or shrunk, Hermione and Draco returned back to their common room very tired.

Then, Draco had done something he never had before. He told Hermione "Have a good night." He, Draco Malfoy, had been nice to her, Hermione Granger.

"Mud blood, Hermione Granger." Hermione thought.

"Draco," Hermione had stopped him. He looked back at her.

"Yes."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be calling me 'mud blood' or 'muggle-born' or something stupid like that?"

"No, and for a reason I can't explain."

"Why?"

"Nothing. It is only between my father and I, and I don't want to discuss it."

"What happened?"

"I said I didn't want to discuss it!" He yelled at her, instantly wishing he hadn't. To that, Hermione ran to her room and slammed the door. Draco longed to tell her what had happened, but he couldn't.

She barely looks you in the face Draco. Why would she listen to you? A little voice in Draco's head said. "Why wouldn't she?" he thought back, aloud. Draco went to his room, shutting the door. He pulled back the sleeve of his right arm to reveal the mark on his forearm.

"This isn't the real mark. This is to test your loyalty." Voldemort had whispered that to him as he charmed the mark on his skin. "Every time you tell someone, every time you reveal this mark, it will begin to disappear," Voldemort had explained. "At the end of the school year, we shall see whether you will stand by my side like your father, or die."

"At the end of the school year?" Draco whispered to himself. "Will I be alive?"


	4. Cold Beginnings Chapter Four

The sun shined brightly on Draco's face. At first, he didn't realize where he was. Then, he figured out that he had fallen asleep in the common room, unable to face the coldness of his room.

"Draco," called a soft voice. "Draco," the girl repeated. "Draco!" Hermione's face blocked his view. He smiled for once in his life at Hermione. For once he was glad to see that face.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning and stretching.

"Almost time for our first lesson. We mustn't be late!"

"And what is our first lesson?"

"Potions."

Great, thought Draco. Time to face an old death eater. Time to see the future of me. She'll understand. Spoke a small voice in the back of his head. She'll listen.

"Hermione," Draco called. "I need to tell you something."

Hermione sat down, frightened of the sudden sweetness in Draco's voice. Frightened of the urgent look in his eyes.

In the silence that followed, Draco composed himself. In fifteen minutes, he had told Hermione his tale. The story of Voldemort's sudden need for him to be a death eater, the one thing he didn't want to be.

"I have seen him Hermione. I don't want to be by his side for eternity. I don't want to even be with my father. I have changed, but I don't expect you to understand."

Surprising to both of them, Hermione hugged Draco.

"I do believe you. I do understand."

Hermione slid up Draco's sleeve, taking a fast notice of Voldemort's mark.

"It'll be alright," she comforted.

Draco held Hermione's hand in his, caring not of the sudden bell that started Potions.

"Thank you," he said.

His eyes showed more welcoming than his words could ever convey. For a sudden moment, he had the urge to kiss her. To wipe away the tears that slowly fell from her caring eyes. Her understanding eyes.

"Let's skip class." Her response was so un-Hermione like that Draco became confused.

"Skip class?"

"And stay together." She smiled into his eyes as she leaned closer for their first kiss.

***

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, snuggled in his arms for the last hour.

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?"

"Surviving."

The response was so random to Hermione, she abruptly sat up.

"Surviving?"

"Yes. For soon, Voldemort will come for me. You are all I have."

Silver tears started to fill his once torturous eyes. Hermione kissed him once more, wiping away his tears as her own started to fill her eyes.

"Stay with me, Draco. Stay with me forever."

"I'll never leave you."

For the next hour they stayed in position: Draco's muscled arms enclosing Hermione's body. Realizing that they had missed two classes, Hermione urged Draco to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

"All I want to do is stay with you, Hermione."

"Yes, but people will get suspicious. They'll ask where we are. We must set a good example for the others."

Hermione kissed Draco before grabbing her bag, waving goodbye, and leaving for the Great Hall. Draco sighed, watching the one person who understood him walk away. He got up, grabbed his bag, and proceeded to the Great Hall. As he entered the Great Hall, he noticed Pansy Parkinson smiling sweetly at him from the Slytherin table. She pointed to his seat at the head of the table. He sat down, casting his eyes for a second towards the Gryffindor table before devouring his meal.

Draco, where have you been?" asked Pansy, placing her hand on his.

"Hermi -I mean Granger and I had to sort out a problem."

"Oh. Draco, is the mud blood getting to you?" She put on her syrupy sweet voice she used to get her pug face anything she wanted. "Lets skip class," she suggested, staring at him with obvious adoration.

"I've already missed two classes, I can't miss anymore. Anyways, I have to talk to Professor Snape about missing potions and that giant oaf Hagrid about missing Care of Magical Creatures."

Getting up from the table, Draco followed a group of second year Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall and walked towards the dungeon to Snape's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Snape sounded angry.

Entering, Snape quickly put on a smile and soon inquired as to why Draco was late. Draco was ready to tell him his tale.

***

Snape stared at Draco, not believing the story Draco had told him for the past twenty minutes.

"Let me see it," he ordered.

Draco lifted up his sleeve, revealing the fading mark on his skin.

"Where is Voldemort now. Draco, you must tell me."

"He is with my father. Voldemort is currently living at the manor before he moves to a new location. He knows if he stays in once place, it won't be long until someone finds out."

Professor Snape stood up, took a pot of Floo powder off the mantel, and offered some to Draco.

"Why?"

"You have to tell Headmaster Dumbledore immediately."

Taking a handful, Professor Snape walked into the fire, shouted "Dumbledore's office", and disappeared. Draco followed suit and soon found himself in Dumbledore's fireplace.

"So, Severus tells me that you know where Voldemort is," said Dumbledore.

"Yes," nodded Draco.

He repeated his tale, soon breathless.

"I shall have to alert Cornelius Fudge at once."

"No, you can't!"

"He will not know it was you who said it, Draco. If your father does find out, you will be kept safe in these walls."

"Headmaster," interrupted Snape. "Should he be introduced to the Order?"

"Yes."

For the next half hour, Draco was informed of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Severus," ordered Dumbledore, "please fetch Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Draco's heart gave a lurch, "and Professor McGonagall. They must know of the new member."

"Yes Headmaster."

Snape left to fetch those needed as Dumbledore turned back to Draco.

"These people are members of the Order of the Phoenix. You must get acquainted with them, no matter how hard it is. I understand you and Miss Granger have had past problems?" it was a question that Dumbledore seemed to have wanted to ask for a long time.

"And now," he continued, "they have been sorted out." He winked. "I know what happened this morning Draco. It was very brave to tell Hermione and to put past differences behind you."

At that moment, Snape entered with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Hermione's eyes asked what Draco was doing. Unable to hold it in, Draco told the rest of them his story, before collapsing into a chair.


	5. Cold Beginnings Chapter Five

"I don't believe it," sneered Ron.

"Well believe it Ron," Draco answered

Ron looked at Draco with surprise.

"You called me Ron!" he said with astonishment. "What happened to you?"

"If you paid any attention to Draco," began Hermione, "you would understand. Why did you tell?" she turned to Draco.

"Because I couldn't not tell," he replied, grabbing her hand.

"Malfoy-" Harry began before Hermione interrupted.

"Call him Draco," she ordered, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried at once.

"What?!" she spat back.

"You...you...kissed...Malfoy!"

"Well, we are in love."

"Love?!" choked Ron. "But Hermione, I, uh..."

"Never treated me with respect like Draco has," finished Hermione.

"Excuse me," interrupted McGonagall, "Headmaster; I believe we should begin to plan."

"Yes. I think we shall. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Professors, we shall alert the Order at once. Severus, send an owl to our Minister. Minerva, get ready to transport the children to the Order. Children, go pack your suitcases. Be ready in ten minutes. There has to be an emergency meeting. Your lives are in danger because you know of the Order. All of you."

Ginny rushed to their common room, but Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco walked slowly to talk.

"So, uh, Draco..." Harry couldn't get the words out. "Sorry," he said putting out his hand. Draco shook it as he apologized to both Ron and Harry. Ron mimicked Harry's actions, though he wasn't as forgiving as Harry. Ten minutes later, everyone was ready in Dumbledore's office, ready to go to Number 12 Grimauld Place. As they touched the portkey, Draco took one last look at Dumbledore's office before the whirring sensation surrounded him.


End file.
